Numerous exercise devices exist in the marketplace. However, many of these exercise devices are extremely expensive, thereby making it difficult for average consumers to afford and purchase such exercise devices. In addition, such exercises devices are typically specialized exercise equipment for working isolated or individual muscles. Thus, such exercise equipment only provides a single exercise for a user to exercise a single muscle. Further, exercise devices for working a lower leg or foot of an individual and, particularly, toes and an arch of an individual, are typically unsophisticated. Further yet, people usually neglect foot muscles when exercising and, therefore, exercise devices do not focus on foot muscles.